Demons
by TeenWolf136
Summary: When the Alpha Pack are gone and the Darach is dead, everyone thinks perhaps things will be at peace for a while. And they are. For everyone except Stiles. Demons haunt him, toying with him and making him restless. It doesn't help that Derek and Cora have just left town. In fact, perhaps that's what caused the nightmares that haunt Stiles' sleep in the first place? (Sterek)


Stiles is at his desk when he hears the soft thud of the window closing. He doesn't have to turn around to know who's there. They both stay silent for a little while, Stiles still staring at his computer screen. Derek begins to wonder if Stiles _does_ know he's there.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" Stiles eventually asks, turning and standing to face Derek. "I mean-…are you coming back?"

Derek shrugs. "We might."

Stiles looks down and for a long time, neither of them say anything.

"Do you know where you'll go?" Stiles asks, breaking the tender silence. Derek slowly shakes his head. They're quiet again.

"Well, I'll see you," Stiles speaks again.

Yeah," Derek says softly. He looks Stiles over before his voice strengthens. "Yeah you will."

-O-

It's two nights later that the nightmares start for Stiles. They're relentless, tormenting him in different ways each night until eventually he decides to stop sleeping. He hasn't slept in three days when he's at school with Scott, in the library.

"Are you alright?" Scott asks. Stiles glances up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He questions.

"Man…you look wrecked," Scott points out.

Stiles gives him a glare. "Gee thanks."

"I'm sorry but you do. What's wrong?" Scott pursues.

"Nothing!" Stiles snaps, standing up abruptly. "I'm just tired."

"You're getting them too?" Scott's voice is quiet and he doesn't meet Stiles eyes, but Stiles is glad because tears are welling in his.

"Every night," Stiles voice is hoarse.

"It's ok," this time Scott does look up at Stiles. "So am I."

-O-

_The trees seem bigger than should be possible, there's no moon to illuminate the forest around him as Stiles runs. He's not sure what he's running from or where he's running to, but he's running. His bare feet hurt as they slam against the ground but he ignores it, continuing to pound through the forest. _

_"Your fault," there's a whisper on the breeze. _

_"Your fault she's dead," another whisper. _

_"Who?!" Stiles screams into the darkness. _

_"You forgot!" The voice is a lot harsher this time, accusing. _

_Stiles lets out a strangled sob. _

_"Erica and your mother!" It comes again. Stiles skids to a halt, tears blurring his vision. _

_"I-I didn't mean to," he stumbles. _

_"You still did!" The voice points out. "Who's the next person you're going to get killed? No one! Because I'm going to kill you first!"_

_There's a rushing sound and Stiles is slammed into the ground, the breath being knocked from him. He looks around but can't find the source that made him fall. He scrambles to his feet only to be knocked again and again. His mother used to tell him that you just had to get up one more time after being knocked down but as he got up again and again he began to think maybe the whisper was right. Maybe if he died, it would ultimately save more people. He wishes he hadn't have forgotten about Erica and Boyd that night. The night Gerard bashed him up in that basement. But none the less he did and it ended up with Erica and Boyd dead. _

_Finally he gives up, as he gets up one more time and is again knocked down he lays on his back. An all to familiar face comes into his line of vision. Gerard smirks and lifts a hand before punching Stiles in the face. With his other hand Gerard holds Stiles shirt and punches him again and again. Everything seemed to be happening again and again. The being knocked down, the punching, the dreams. People dying or leaving him. _

_Suddenly the punching stops. Stiles reluctantly opens his eyes but he wishes he hadn't. Gerard is standing above him, a sword raised in his hands, a cold smile on his lips. The sword comes down, cutting Stiles legs from his body. Stiles let out a pained scream. _

_"You deserve this," Gerard spits. _

_"Stiles! Stiles!" _

"Stiles!"

Stiles eyes fly open and he sits up abruptly only to knock heads with someone. His eyes search over his dads worried face.

"S-sorry," Stiles pants.

"You-you were screaming," his dad's eyes are wide with worry. Stiles gulps and runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine I just-…had a bad dream," he says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His father offers. Stiles purses his lips and squeezes his eyes closed, shaking his head.

"Ok, well try to get some more sleep," his dad says, patting his leg. Stiles nods and his father gives him a small smile before walking out. Stiles doesn't sleep again that night.

-O-

The next few nights Stiles tries his best to stay awake but by the third, he's so tired he gives in. He flops down onto his bed and closes his eyes, letting sleep crash over him.

_Everything's white. Dazzling and brilliant and white. There's a small dot in the distance and everything else seems to be oblivion. Deciding his only choice is to begin heading for the dot, Stiles does. He runs and runs until the dot is close enough to make out it's a figure of a person. He immediately recognises him. _

_"Derek!" He calls, something between surprise and glee. Derek's back stays facing to him, not even acknowledging that Stiles is there. But Stiles knows it's Derek, he's not wearing a shirt and he can see the triskelion tattoo printed between his shoulder blades. When Stiles is close enough, he reaches out to grab Derek's shoulder. He spins him around and Stiles' throat closes over. Derek's usually beautiful eyes are cold and lifeless, blood slowly dripping out of one corner of his mouth. There's a hole in Derek's chest where his heart should have been but the flesh is ripped away instead. Stiles gasps and tries to stumble back but he can't. His feet are planted to the floor. He looks down to see a heart in his hands, still somehow beating. _

_"No," he whispers, realising it's Derek's. "NO!" He screams again. He tries to push the heart back into Derek's chest but it falls to the floor. Stiles tries to reach down and grab it but he just can't reach it and he's not sure why. He reaches further when suddenly he falls. Stiles lets out a piercing scream before jolting awake. _

He can't breathe as he looks around his room, his heart beating frantically in his chest. His father rushes in.

"Stiles?" He questions. Stiles turns to look at him. "Was it a dream again?" His fathers eyes are full of worry. Stiles hates making him worry.

"Yeah sorry. I'm ok though," Stiles reassures him.

"You stopped having them for a few nights," his dad says. _That's because I stopped sleeping_, Stiles doesn't say the words aloud.

"Yeah they're not that bad. Go back to sleep dad," he pleads.

"It's morning Stiles," his dad points out, glancing out the window to the fast rising sun.

"Oh," Stiles eyebrows furrow for a moment before he stands on shaky legs. His legs almost collapse underneath him but his father steadies him.

"You ok son?" his dad asks. Stiles smiles as brightly as he can, although it's about as dark as night, and nods.

"I'm fine."

His dad nods as well and walks out. The second he does Stiles dives for his phone.

_To: Derek _

_From: Stiles_

_Are you ok?!_

Stiles bites his lip nervously and a few minutes later gets a reply.

_To: Stiles_

_From: Derek_

_Yeah I'm ok. Why? Is everything alright? _

Stiles lets out a relieved breath.

_To: Derek_

_From: Stiles_

_No, everything's good. Just checking. _

This time, he doesn't get a reply. But that's alright.

-O-

Stiles is jumpy all day and every time he walks into a white room, which is basically every room at school, his has to pinch himself to make sure he's still awake. Bruises begin to form on his arm and by the end of the day, they're scattered all up his fore arm.

"Hey how'd those happen?" Scott asked as he shoved books into his locker, Stiles stood beside him. Stiles glanced down at the bruises.

"Oh um….lacrosse," Stiles quickly lied. Scott slowed and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You…don't actually play," Scott pointed out.

"Uh I mean…that was just a guess. I don't know."

Scott hears the blip in his heartbeat.

-O-

_Tears were evident in Scott's eyes as he looked over Stiles' shoulder but Stiles couldn't seem to be able to turn around. _

_"Scott, what's wrong?" Stiles called. "Scott?!" _

_Scott's face turned to one of hate and finally Stiles got the will power to turn away, although he wished he didn't. Allison lay on the ground, Isaac draped above her as he kissed her passionately. But his claws scraped down her side, drawing more and more blood. It sickened Stiles and he tried to get to them, to stop it but he couldn't. Isaac's eyes snapped up to look straight at Stiles and he lunged for him. _

Right before impact Stiles jerked awake. His mouth was open, a scream ready in his throat but he quickly slapped a hand over his lips. He couldn't worry his father further.

-O-

Stiles can't decide which he hates more; school or home. At home he's always drossy and no matter what he can't stay awake for ever, but at school everything seems so loud. It pounds around him, beating down on every sense he has and Stiles thanks god he's not a werewolf because he doesn't think he could handle it.

"Hey Stiles," Isaac smiles as he walks past. Stiles doesn't say anything back and keeps walking. His own voice is even too loud. He doesn't eat lunch with Scott, spends it in an empty classroom where it's quiet.

-O-

"Hey wait up!" Isaac calls behind him. Stiles turns to see Isaac weaving through everyone in the school corridor. He scowls and keeps walking.

"Oi!" Isaac grabs his shoulder. Stiles quickly shrugs him off. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"I know your little secret," Stiles spits. Lydia had told him weeks ago.

"W-what?" Isaac asks.

"Hooking up with Allison?" Stiles prompts. Isaac gulps.

"Look-"

"No, fuck off Isaac," Stiles interrupts him.

"Stiles you have no right to-"

"I have no right?!" Stiles shouts. "I have no right to what?! To tell you what to do? To tell you that hooking up with the girl that Scott is in love with, when he's given you a home, a family, is wrong?!"

Isaac's face pales, but he isn't looking at Stiles, he's looking behind him. Stiles turns to see Scott staring at them, his mouth open a little.

"Scott…." Isaac rushes past Stiles but Scott has already turned and is marching away. Stiles gulps. What has he done?

-O-

Stiles knocks on Scott's door and it slowly opens.

"Hey," Stiles says.

"Hey," Scott says.

"Um…is Isaac still-…"

"Yeah," Scott answers the half spoken question and shrugs. "I mean…he has no where else to go."

Stiles gulps and nods.

"How long have you known?" Scott asks. Stiles bites his lip.

"A couple weeks," he murmurs.

"A couple weeks?" Scott's voice is quiet but filled with anger. "Stiles you're meant to be my best friend. Best friends tell each other everything."

"I'm sorry. Scott I'm really, really sorry. I just-…I didn't want you to get hurt," he says.

"I know, but…no more secrets ok? Promise?"

"Promise."

-O-

_"Why would I ever like you?" Lydia's voice seems to echo off the walls that surrounded them. They were dark grey, just four simple plain walls. The only two things in the room were Stiles and Lydia. _

_"You're a pathetic, useless human," she points out. Stiles swallows. "Why would I want you when I could have any one else. Haven't you noticed, I don't go for people as weak as you." _

_Stiles thinks about Jackson and Aidan and realises that Lydia's right. _

_"I just-….I've always been there for you," his voice is hoarse. _

_"Yes and the sad bit is you always will be. Well you haven't a chance, Stiles," she spits his name like he's no more than filth, and perhaps he isn't. _

_"I hate you!" Stiles screams as the room seems to grow bigger and Lydia gets smaller and smaller until she disappears completely. The second she does the room begins to shrink again. The walls begin closing in on him until Stiles is crushed. He hears his bones cracking and breaking and screams in agony. _

_"Oh god Stiles!"_

"Not again! Wake up!" His dads rough shaking is what rouses him. He stretches his legs out, gasping for air. He slowly sits up, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"I think-…" his dad gulps. "I think you need to go see a counsellor of some sort Stiles. I don't-…I don't know what to do."

"No dad, I'm-i'm going to be alright and I'm really sorry I just-"

"Stiles this is getting to a point where…I'm scared for you son," his voice is quiet. Stiles covers his dads hands with his own.

"I'm alright. I promise," he lies.

-O-

"Stiles? Stiles?" Lydia's voice broke him out of his haze and Stiles looks up to see Scott, Allison and Isaac staring at him expectantly. They all were sitting at lunch together. "I asked you a question," Lydia said pointedly. Stiles gulps.

"Uh sorry…what?" He asks.

She sighs in annoyance and rolls her eyes. "Have you heard from Derek?"

"Uh not for a few days," he replies before turning to Isaac and Scott. "Why? Haven't you?"

"No," Scott says. Isaac simply shakes his head, not meeting Stiles eyes. Stiles wants to fix things with Isaac, really he does, but he's _so fucking tired_ all the time, he can't find the energy to. Not when it really doesn't affect his life enough for him to care.

"Have you?" He asked Lydia. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Why would I have?" She questioned.

" 'Cause you always had a thing for him," Stiles shot back. A few gasps sounded around the table.

"I did not!" Lydia protested. Stiles snorted in disbelief but didn't look up at her. "When did you become such a dick?" Lydia questioned.

"And what you're so perfect?" Stiles spat back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia questioned.

"It means you're a bitch! And all you do is think you're better than everyone!" The whole cafeteria turned to look at Stiles. He'd stood up, his chair making a loud scraping noise. Lydia, Allison, Scott and Isaac all gaped at him. Stiles snatched up his back pack and stormed away. He ran outside to his jeep and threw the door open before speeding off, definitely going over the speed limit. Luckily he made it home safely.

He stumbled into his bedroom, struggling to breathe and he knew he was having a panic attack. He gasped for air but his throat had closed over. His lungs burned as he fell to the floor, his back resting against his bed. He coughed, spluttering and squeezed his eyes closed, trying to calm himself. His heart fluttered in his chest frantically. His phone burst out ringing. Stiles scrambled to get it and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Stiles? Stiles where are you?" It's Scott. Of course it's Scott. Stiles only response is his gasping for breath. "Oh my god Stiles are you having a panic attack?"

"I-I….yes," Stiles manages.

"Stiles calm down just-…" Scott takes in a deep breath and lets it out, knowing that him getting stressed wouldn't help Stiles. "Do you remember that time we made Derek go to the movies with us? He basically just rolled his eyes the whole time and muttered things about how crap it was. And then we went to Taco Bell and he kept getting angry at us for eating like pigs? You remember that?"

"Yeah," Stiles didn't realise he'd started breathing normally again until he spoke. He sighed in relief. "Yeah I do."

"I'm on my way Stiles. Just hold on," Scott said, the panic beginning to hint in his voice.

"Ok," Stiles said, closing his eyes. "Ok."

Not five minutes later Scott hurried in. Stiles still sat on the floor and Scott crouched in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded. "You helped. You really did."

"What….what happened? At lunch?" He asked. Stiles sighed.

"Not right now Scott," he said, closing his eyes.

"Get some sleep Stiles," Scott suggested. "You look way over tired."

Stiles shook his head. "Can't," he murmured, although he was already half way there. "I miss Derek," Stiles breathed, his eyes closed.

Scott easily lifted his friend and placed him on his bed.

"Me too," Scott whispered. He smiled fondly down at Stiles who was already fast asleep before walking out.

Stiles dreamed of suffocating that sleep.

-O-

_To: Stiles_

_From: Derek_

_Are you ok? Scott told me what happened. _

_To: Derek_

_From: Stiles_

_Oh. I'm fine._

_To: Stiles_

_From: Derek_

_I hate that word; fine._

_To: Derek_

_From: Stiles_

_How are you?_

_To: Stiles_

_From: Derek_

_I'm fine. _

Stiles smiled down at his phone before standing and walking out to his jeep. It was nearly 8 o'clock but he wanted to go see Lydia and apologise. He knocked on the door, rather nervous. Lydia opened it.

"What?" She snapped. Her eyes were slightly red from crying and it sent a pang of guilt through Stiles.

Stiles let out a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry Lydia…I didn't…I didn't mean it. It's not true, I'm just…I'm just really over tired," he rubbed a hand down his face.

Lydia sighed. "Stiles what's gotten into you lately? Was it Derek leaving?"

"What?" Stiles eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well I know you said I had a thing for him, but we all knew really you did," Lydia stated.

"W-what? No I didn't!" Stiles protested. Lydia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Ok," she said, clearly disbelieving.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I snapped and….I'm sorry," he turned to walk away but she caught his hand.

"We're all here for you. You know that right? You can talk to us," she insisted. He nodded and she gave him a small smile before letting go of his hand.

-O-

Stiles was just about to go to bed when his phone binged.

_To: Stiles_

_From: Derek_

_I miss you too. Night Stiles. _

Stiles smiled down at his phone, his eyelids feeling heavy.

_To: Derek_

_From: Stiles_

_Night Derek. _

The dreams came that night, but not as bad.

-O-

_To: Derek_

_From: Stiles_

_I meant to ask, how's Cora? _

Stiles quickly hid his phone, as the teacher walked past, under his desk. He'd gotten a reasonable amount of sleep the previous night. Well, better than usual. His phone vibrated in his hand and Stiles thanked god he'd turn it onto silent.

_To: Stiles_

_From: Derek_

_She's good. Now you're meant to be in class, stop texting me and listen. _

Stiles smirked down at his phone.

"Would you care to share with us what's so funny Mr. Stillinski?" Mrs Waterberry's voice distracted Stiles.

"Uh-wha? Uh no, nothing," Stiles fumbled to get his phone back in his pocket.

"I certainly hope not," Mrs Waterberry turned away and continued drawling about something stupid which Stiles wasn't listening too. When the bell finally wrung Stiles practically leaped to his feet and raced out. He wanted to talk to Isaac and make everything better with him. He saw him at his locker and hurried over to him, managing to trip twice and end up falling into the locker beside Isaac.

"Ow!" Stiles complained, rubbing his forehead. Isaac looked slightly amused and slightly annoyed, raising his eyebrows.

"Ok you so got that look from Derek!" Stiles pointed out. Isaac rolled his eyes and slammed his locker door closed before sighing.

"Look Isaac, I'm really sorry about what I said and stuff and…I seem to be doing a lot of apologising lately,'' Stiles said, now thinking to himself. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. "Um anyway and yeah. Although what I say still kind of stands. You hooking up with Allison is kind of…" Stiles shook his head. Isaac gave him a deadpanned look and Stiles put his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok, do what you want," Stiles sighed. Isaac gave him a small smile and wink.

"All forgiven dude," he clapped him over the shoulder before walking away. Stiles sure was glad that was dealt with.

-O-

_Everything was black, the only thing Stiles could see was if he looked down at his own feet. _

_"Stiles!" A familiar, sweet voice called out. Stiles froze. A lump began fast forming in his throat, tears welling in his eyes. He slowly turned around. There was a light, Stiles wasn't sure where the source was, illuminating a hospital bed. His mother lay in it. She was deathly pale and shaking slightly, even her smile was a little dim. But her eyes, oh those beautiful honey eyes that were so much like his own, were lit up, bright amber brown. Stiles raced to her side and without hesitation, but still gently, threw his arms around her. He buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her favourite perfume. They stayed like that for a long time. _

_"I missed you," Claudia murmured. _

_"I missed you too mum," Stiles said, trying his best not to sob. Suddenly her warm skin began getting cold. Stiles reluctantly pulled back and gasped in horror. His mums eyes, once so full of joy, were staring at him lifelessly. Maggots wriggled over her skin, she was skinnier than possible and her heartbeat had stopped. Stiles began backing away, hands over his mouth to stop him from screaming. _

_"It's your fault Stiles," the voice was his mother's, although her mouth didn't move. "It's your fault I'm dead." It echoed eerily around him. _

_"No, no I'm sorry. Please I'm sorry!" Stiles screamed, dropping to his knees. _

_"It's your fault! Your fault! Your fault!" She chanted. _

_"I know it's my fault! IT'S MY FAULT!" _

A hard thump woke Stiles. He looked around in confusion and realised he was on the floor of his room. He'd fallen out of bed.

"Stiles?!" His dad's worried voice floated to his ears. Stiles' head whipped around to see his father hurry in, in his sheriff uniform. "Are you ok?" He asked as he helped his son up.

"Yeah I'm fine, you know me, clumsy as. Just fell out of bed," Stiles smiled. He clenched his shaking hands behind his back. It wasn't exactly a lie. His dad didn't look convinced but nodded.

"Get ready for school," he instructed. "I gotta go. Cya tonight."

"Yep," Stiles tried his best to smile. His dad gave him a strange look before walking out. The second he did Stiles slumped back onto the ground, his head falling into his hands. He took in a few shaky breaths before forcing himself to stand and get ready for school.

The day dragged on. Stiles avoided Scott at all costs and he knew Scott would be worrying by the end of the day but Scott would be able to tell something was wrong and Stiles didn't want to have another talk with him.

Stiles had almost made it out to the jeep when Scott appeared.

"Stiles! I've been chasing you all day," Scott said. "Are you alright? I heard your heartbeat this morning and it was uneven. It still is." Scott looked really worried.

"I'm fine Scott," Stiles sighed. "Just tired. Look I gotta go."

"What? Weren't we going to study tonight?" Scott questioned, grabbing Stiles arm.

"Right uh…" Stiles thought about it for a moment. At least if he was with Scott he wouldn't fall asleep. And he was _not _going to sleep. "Yeah, come over whenever." Stiles smiled before hurrying over to his car and pulling out as fast as he could.

He had more than enough Adderall, a coffee and two red bulls when he got home. He got a head start on his calculus homework before Scott arrived.

They said a small hello and Stiles knew Scott could sense something was off, but he was grateful Scott didn't comment. They studied mainly in silence, Stiles helping Scott whenever he needed to.

They moved onto English where they had to read; To kill a mockingbird. But the words on the pages were muddled, moving. Stiles blinked and shook his head but this only caused a ringing in his ears to start.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice sounded distant. "Stiles!" The sound of Scott calling his name reminded him of how his mother had called his name and his lungs began closing over. He tried to breathe but he couldn't. His vision was blurry, his hearing off. He tried to suck in a breath but it didn't work, sounding ragged.

"Oh my god," Scott dug around in his backpack before producing an inhaler. He quickly handed it to Stiles who looked confused. "Use it!" Scott insisted. Stiles took a deep puff of it, closing his eyes. When he opened them again his breathing was normal. Scott hesitantly took the inhaler.

"S-sorry," Stiles mumbled, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Stiles what's going on with you?" Scott questioned. "Please talk to me. I'm-…we're _all_ really worried."

"I'm just not sleeping that great," Stiles muttered.

"Not that great? Stiles you're constantly exhausted, you're getting panic attacks way more than you should…Your dad called my mum this morning, asking if there was some pills you needed to be taking."

Stiles froze. "W-what?"

"He said he hears you screaming in your sleep. He said this morning he heard you yelling something was your fault."

"H-he heard that?" Stiles let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. Scott slowly nodded.

"What are you having such terrible dreams about? What's going on?" Scott insisted. Stiles shook his head, the words stuck in his throat. He felt like if he told Scott it would make it so much more real.

"I-I can't…please just go Scott," Stiles said instead.

"W-what? No Stiles-"

"Scott go!" Stiles pointed at the door. Scott sighed and stood up.

"We will talk about this Stiles," Scott insisted before packing up his stuff and leaving. Stiles let out a ragged sob, trying desperately to wheel in his tears. His phone began ringing and with shaky hands he answered it.

"Hello?" His voice was surprisingly strong.

"Uh..hey," Stiles sighed in relief at the voice, melting into the sound of it.

"Hey Derek," Stiles smiled a little.

"So, how are things?"

Stiles gulped. "Ok…I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah…I-….I haven't been sleeping that well…but um how are you? Where are you?"

"We're at an apartment at the beach right now," Derek answered.

"How's Cora?"

"Yeah she's alright. She's good."

"Do…do you know if or-or when you're coming back?" Stiles couldn't help but ask. Derek let out a long breath.

"I don't know right now Stiles…I just-"

"Yeah it's ok," Stiles interrupted. "I'm…I should go. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Yeah. Ok." Derek was the one who hung up first.

Stiles didn't sleep at all that night.

-O-

Scott kept on trying to talk to him the next day. Stiles was friendly, saying hey and asking how he was and all that crap. But it went no further than that. Eventually Lydia came up to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty classroom.

"I have class Lydia," Stiles pointed out.

"You look like a mess," Lydia shot back.

"Thank you. Now can I go?"

"No you can't. What the hell is going on with you? Why won't you tell us? Oh my god is Derek dead?!" Lydia's face turned to one of horror.

"No! What the hell? Why are you relating all of this back to Derek?" Stiles questioned.

"Because this only started after he left," Lydia said. Stiles opened his mouth then froze as he realised she was right. They'd started a few nights after Derek had left.

"Look it's nothing. But you guys doing this isn't helping ok? So just stop," Stiles finally managed to pull out of her grip and he hurried away. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly.

-O-

That night Stiles didn't sleep either. He watched movies, studied, even tried doing exercise. By 4AM his eyelids were begging to be closed but he refused to let them. He rubbed his eyes before picking up his phone.

_To: Derek_

_From: Stiles_

_You up?_

Derek replied a few minutes later.

_To: Stiles_

_From: Derek_

_Yeah. _

Stiles immediately hit call.

"Hey," Derek answered.

"Hey. Sorry I just-….." Stiles thought for a moment. "Just wanted to hear you're voice."

Derek was silent for a moment. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Stiles gulped. It was hard to lie to Derek. "I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"These-…these dreams," Stiles voice breaks a little.

"What are they about Stiles?" Derek's voice is the gentlest Stiles has ever heard it, prompting him but not demanding. Stiles lets out a ragged breath.

"About…Gerard, the Alpha's, you…my mum." Tears burn Stiles eyes.

"It's ok. It's all going to be ok. I promise," Derek says.

"What?" Stiles gasps. "_You promise?_ NO!" Stiles screams through the phone. "You can't say that! That-that's not fair! You can't tell me everything's going to be ok when you're not here! You can't abandon us and then make promises you can't keep!" Stiles breaks down into sobs and quickly hangs up. He falls to the ground, bringing his knees to his chest. He felt abandoned.

-O-

Stiles stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was as pale as a ghost, black bags circled his eyes, which were once so full of energy and bright but now dull and tired. He was so cold and everything was to loud. He'd tried showering but the water hitting the floor had pounded in his ears and the steam had made it hard to breathe so he'd given up. He hadn't eaten in almost a whole day, hadn't slept in two and he was breaking. He hated to admit it but he was. Or perhaps he'd been broken long ago and this was just him disintegrating.

His hands shook constantly, his head ached and his hearing was off, every sound echoing and multiplying in volume. His vision was slightly blurry and his throat felt like it was closed over. Every movement to get ready for school was agony. He needed rest, proper rest. He felt like he had the biggest hangover ever, multiplied by a hundred. But if it was feel like this or sleep with the demons, he'd choose to feel like this any day. Finally he was ready, although he still felt like death.

As he walked down the hall, he got weird looks from everyone. Isaac tried to come up to him but he quickly veered away.

He lasted until third period. He was walking down the hall when someone rushed past, knocking him over. They didn't stop or anything but Stiles was used to that. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Black spots were beginning to cover his vision until eventually he blacked out completely.

-O-

Everything around him was white and for one heart-stopping moment Stiles thought he was about to have another nightmare again. But this time when he looked around he instead saw his dad and Scott, pacing nervously and chewing a nail.

"Dad?" He asked groggily, sitting up. "What-? Where-?"

"Stiles," his dad beamed, coming closer to him and pulling him into a hug. Stiles gripped him back and looked around the room. He was in the hospital.

"How did I get here?" Stiles asked as his dad straightened up again.

"You blacked out in the hall at school," Scott offered.

"Oh," Stiles eyebrows scrunched up. "How long do I have to stay here?" Stiles hated hospitals, ever since he'd had to watch his mum slowly die in one.

"They wanted you to stay the night but-"

"No," Stiles quickly protested. He didn't even want to begin to imagine what night terrors would haunt him if he slept here. "Please, they have to let me go home."

Stiles' dad looked unsure but sighed and nodded. "I'll talk to Melissa." He disappeared out the door. Scott came and sat on Stiles bed. He looked very upset.

"God Stiles….I'm so sorry," Scott breathed, gripping Stiles hand.

"It's not your fault. I just-…." Stiles closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Allison and Lydia and Isaac were here but they went home," Scott explained. Stiles nodded as Stiles' dad walked back in.

"Ok you can go home but you have to rest? No school tomorrow, you just have to sleep," his dad explained. Stiles let out a breath but nodded. He couldn't wait to be out of hospital.

-O-

He hadn't wanted to sleep, really he hadn't, but his father had looked so worried and Stiles hated making him worry. So he had let himself fall into the grips of darkness, praying that he would make it back out.

_He was in the Hale house. But it was beautiful. The walls weren't charred with fire and death, they were crisp white, new furniture lining rooms. Stiles barely recognised it at first. But then he saw Derek and Cora and a few other kids playing in the front yard. Derek looked younger, barely recognisable, as did Cora. Suddenly the kids disappeared, the smell of cooking and air freshener was replaced by the overwhelming scent of smoke. It clogged Stiles' lungs and he struggled to breathe. Flames licked around him hungrily, growing stronger and bigger by the second. Screams echoed around him, cries for help. He could make out two figures standing, calmly, between the flames and smoke. A gust of wind cleared the smoke and he could make out who the figures were. Derek and Kate. _

_Derek stood, emotionless, back to the age Stiles knew him as. It was as if Derek was unaware of everything that was going on around him. Kate had her arm linked through Derek's, a disgustingly cold smirk on her features. _

_"Oh Stiles," she chuckled. "Always there to help Scott and look out for your father. Always trying to do what's right and best for everyone. Even when you always fail. But you try don't you," she mocked, circling around Derek, dragging her hands across his chest. She leaned up and kissed Derek and Stiles gagged, only partly because of the smoke. She turned back to him. "Look where that got you." She laughed again before leaning over so her lips brushed Derek's ear. "Kill him," she spoke loud enough for Stiles to hear. Derek's eyes began to glow red, which didn't make much sense because Derek wasn't an alpha anymore. Unless..unless…._

_Stiles eyes flickered down to Derek's hands where claws protruded from his fingers. Blood already coated them. Stiles whirled around and there lay Scott's body, his throat ripped out, his eyes lifeless. _

_"NO!" Stiles screamed. He went to run to Scott but a hand grabbed the back of his throat and whirled him around. Derek was staring at him with cold, red eyes. _

_"I'm going to rip your throat out," Derek growled. "With my teeth." He gripped Stiles throat hard with a hand, drawing blood from his claws. True to his word he lowered his head and sunk his fangs into Stiles neck. Stiles shouted in agony, before Derek ripped backwards. Stiles fell to the floor, his eyes lifeless. Yet for some reason he could still see, still feel. He was dead, yet he was alive. He could feel blood trickling down his neck but the pain had gone. He watched as Kate walked forward, but she was no longer Kate. It was Jennifer. And as she walked she changed into the Darach, the scarred and tormented face that Kali had created. She reached up and gripped the back of Derek's head, pulling him in for a heated kiss. When she pulled back she was smiling and in one swift movement she snapped his neck. Derek fell to the ground, dead. Stiles opened his mouth and let out a long, pained and scared, scream. _

-O-

The second Scott had called him, telling him Stiles was in hospital, Derek had begun packing. He'd left Cora behind to finish the rest of the packing and hit the road. He drove non-stop. He'd arrived in Beacon Hills not ten minutes before when he heard a long, pained and scared, scream. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. It was Stiles.

His foot pushed down on the accelerator, going definitely over the speed limit. But he had to get to him, he had to save him. Even if it was from himself.

He pulled up outside the Stillinski house and leaped out of the car. He was in Stiles room in a matter of seconds. Stiles was screaming, his hands fisted in the sheets, tears trickling down his cheeks. Derek rushed to his side and held him still as he thrashed wildly.

"Stiles! Stiles wake up," Derek begged.

"NO! DEREK! NO!" He continued to scream.

"I'm here! Stiles it's ok! I promise," Derek shook him. Stiles eyes slowly blinked open and he stilled. He stared at Derek for a moment before launching himself at him. He wrapped his arms around him and let out a ragged sob.

"it's ok," Derek soothed, pulling him closer. He looked up to see Stiles' dad was staring at them, his eyes wide in fright and worry. He gave Derek a small nod of appreciation, which Derek returned.

Stiles buried his head into Derek's shoulder, his hands clutching Derek's shirt as if he could disappear at any moment. For a few seconds Stiles thought perhaps this was another dream. But all those dreams hadn't been dreams at all, they'd been nightmares. And this-this was a good thing, not bad. Derek wasn't bad.

Stiles and Derek didn't really say anything, didn't need too. But Derek slipped under the covers with Stiles and held him close. For the first time in a very long time, Stiles slept with no nightmares. His demons didn't pursue him and he knew if they did, that would be ok. Stiles let himself break, because he knew Derek was there to put him back together. Because every time he felt like he was falling into the darkness, Derek was there to pull him back out. The people around you are never the scariest, it's the demons within that really get your pulse going. Or maybe they stop it all together.


End file.
